Wolf West
Wolfgang Theodore "Wolf" West is the son of Ted and Rita West, father to Helena, Jethro, Van, Pascalle, and Loretta West, and the ex-husband of Cheryl West. He is the main antagonist of the Outrageous Fortune series. In ''Westside'', we first meet Wolf when he’s 11 years old and his father has been in jail for three years. Wolf can barely remember his father, and isn’t that keen to have him home again. Wolf is devoted to his mother, and has been the man of the house while his father was away. Overview Wolfgang West is the son of Rita and Ted West. He also has a half brother called Gary Savage. As a teenager, Wolf met Jeanette and started dating her, but soon realised she was mentally unstable and dumped her. He later meets and is immediately attracted to her sister, Cheryl. When Cheryl was 16, Wolf got her pregnant. Unfortunately the baby died. The two married when Cheryl was 17. Wolf went on to have 4 more children with Cheryl. Wolf departed Outrageous Fortune at the end of Season Four. But in Season Six it is revealed he is living and working in Perth, Australia with his brother Gary. Biography Early life Wolfgang West was born to career criminal Theodore "Ted" West and his wife Rita West in 1962.According to Wolf's character profile on the official Westside website, he was 11 years old in 1974. (profile since updated; links to archived version) A comment by Outrageous Fortune & Westside on Facebook stated that he was 13/14 in 1976. In Westside Series 1 Episode 5: "Dire Combustion," which took place in May 1978, Wolf said he was 15. He enrolled at Henderson Middle School in 1967. On his first day, he met Desiree Munroe and made her lift up her dress.Westside: Series 3 Episode 2 In the early 70's, Wolf's father was sent to prison for three years. During these years, Wolf moved up North with his mother for a period of time, so she could conceal a pregnancy which resulted from an affair with their teenage neighbor. She gave Wolf's half brother up for adoption and they moved back to Aztec Road. From Wolf's perspective his mother had just gotten fatter, which he told Desiree Munroe. At some point during his childhood, Wolf went "off the rails" and Rita send him to Camp Adair.Westside Series 3 Episode 4 Youth (1974–78) In 1974, when Wolf was 11, his father Ted was released from prison. Wolf displayed hostility and an attitude towards him, and told his mother that he missed when it was just the two of them. His father's return coincided with the Commonwealth Games, which Wolf followed excitedly as he had started a betting book at school. He made some earnings from this.''Westside'': "All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round" Series 1 Episode 1. May 31, 2015. Teenage rebellion (1979–80) Wolf left school when he was 15 years old. Horsemen prospect (1981) After Wolf shot Cannonbal Hayes, Rita went to prison for a year, and the Wests had a series of incidents with The Horsemen. Wolf went to their headquarters with Falani and Sparky and set fire to their motorcycles, but Wolf and Sparky were caught in the act. Wolf confessed that it was his idea. .|left]] Wolf cut a deal with The Horsemen: he would become their prospect to maintain a truce between the gang and his family. He lived with the gang doing their chores and competing in their boxing matches. When his mother Rita was released from prison, she came and pleaded with him to come home, but Wolf refused as he was doing this for her. Rita struck a deal with Beryl Buckman, mother of the Horsemen leader Buck, for her son to be released in exchange for her ceramics being returned and Phineas losing a boxing match against Cannonball to restore the latter's honor. The deal went down as planned, and Wolf was told to "fuck off" and returned home with his family.''Westside'':'' Series 2 Episode 1. June 12, 2015. Working for Evan Lace (1981–82) During the summer of 1981 and 1982, Wolf moved into a house owned by Evan Lace in the slums of Ponsonby with Eric, Falani and Sparky. They were being paid by Evan to party and cause disturbances in the neighbourhood so the neighbours would move out and Evan could buy the houses at a low price. Jeanette Miller came to one of their parties and she and Wolf instantly hit it off. They hooked up and dated for a while.Westside'' Series 3 Episode 1 Wolf eventually grew tired of living in a dump, constantly partying and had ambitions to do bigger jobs, but his friends were pleased with the lifestyle they lead. Only Jeanette supported Wolf and suggested he dump his friends. When the neighbour lady moved out, Wolf thought they could move on to other things, but Evan didn't take him seriously. During a visit to their flat, Evan connected the dots and confronted Wolf with the fact that he and his friends were the ones who had ripped him off. Wolf tried to take all the blame, but Evan realized Rita was behind it. Having got his acquaintances to kidnap Eric, Falani and Sparky, Evan threatened to bury them alive unless Wolf brought Rita to him. Evan also realized Wolf had been fucking his girlfriend, Joanne and labelled him a traitor. Though she initially refused, Rita eventually agreed to talk to Evan before shit got even crazier. Unbeknownst to them, Evan's ex-wife Belinda Lace had followed Rita and Wolf to Evan's house. She stabbed Evan in the throat and, though Wolf tried to save him, he quickly died. Rita and Wolf told the police a cover story to keep them from looking too deeply into their association with Evan. Rita told Wolf to come home with her, but he blamed Rita for Evan's death and went back to his flat. When he came home, Wolf screamed at Jeanette to fuck off and cried in his bedroom.Westside Series 3 Episode 3 In the following days, someone started harassing them at the house by writing messages in blood on the walls and leaving animal intestines on the floor and someone gave Sparky a blowjob when he slept in Wolf's room. The other boys thought it was Evan Lace's ghost haunting them and moved out. It turned out to be Jeanette, who was found having sex with Sparky in Wolf's bed (thinking he was Wolf, unaware they'd swapped rooms), and Wolf threw her out of the house. The following morning, a constable named Shane came to their house because Jeanette said Sparky had molested her, but Wolf told him to fuck off as he did not have a warrant. Sparky moved out and the following night, Wolf went to Evan Lace's house, took his whisky and drank it on his own. Ted came to Wolf's house the following morning and the two talked about Rita and getting through the shit in life, and Wolf agreed to return home. Rita talked to Wolf and explained her side of things and he said he didn't want to end up like Evan Lace – a guy who in the end, no one gave a fuck bout. Relationship with Cheryl (1982–) Rita sent Wolf to the local Four Square to get cigarettes, but Wolf went to the dairy to steal them instead. Cheryl Miller, Jeanette's sister, appeared at the counter. She recognized him as "the Wolf". They challenged each other flirtatiously and ended up having passionate sex on top of the freezer. Wolf then brought Cheryl home and introduced her to Rita. Imprisonment (2005) Wolf is introduced to us a criminal about to be sentenced for burglary. However, instead of the 9 months his lawyer predicts, he gets 4 years behind bars. He encourages his son to investigate the possibility of finding drugs in a statue Van stole, enraging his wife, because dealing in drugs is against the West Family code. (Slings And Arrows) When Wolf hears that his family are going straight, he laughs it off, but when Cheryl gets a job, Wolf pays Oscar Fusilama to steal money from Cheryl's till so she gets fired. When Wolf hears that Cheryl is getting a job with his long time friend Allen Markham, he gets old partner in crime, Eric to spy as he suspects that Allen will make moves on Cheryl. Wolf confronts Cheryl about Allen and she gets in an argument with him and leaves. Wolf narks on Allen for winding back car dials to policeman Wayne Judd. When Billy Grady West dies, Wolf convinces his prison guard, Paul to let him off to attend the funeral. But Wolf also attends the wake and makes amends with Cheryl. Wolf learns that Van is going to break him out, but he talks to him and tells him it is ok and Van stops. Later Cheryl and Wolf celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary. Wolf learns through other inmates that Cheryl is blamed for Luther Wallace's arrest and he gets beaten. Van pays for Wolf's appeal and Wolf gets a chance that he may get out. He starts taking writing classes under the direction of Caroline Darling to show he has changed. Jethro learns that Judd planted the evidence which sent Wolf to prison. Cheryl informs Wolf that if he gets Judd arrested for planting evidence, Van will get arrested for stealing a lot of money and she will break up with him. Wolf agrees not to turn Judd in and as the season finishes, Wolf gets home detention. He arrives back to the West House just in time to break up Van and Draska's wedding. Home detention (2006) Wolf, now at home on home detention, gives Jethro a large sum of money to start up his own law firm. Wolf is annoyed when boy racers hired by Judd, attempt to break his home detention by harassing Wolf on the border of Wolf's property. Wolf records the number plate and finds out who the drivers are. He rings the boy racers and tells them to come to the West House as he has a deal. When they arrive, Wolf steals the car and sells it to Falani. When he arrives back home, he finds his parole officers are there, after learning he has broken parole. Wolf claims that Eric got injured and that he had to take him to hospital. Hayden Peters offers Wolf a 'legitimate' job at his work. Wolf corners Jethro and tells him he needs Jethro to be Sparky's lawyer and to get him out of prison. When Jethro does that, Wolf offers him position in the heist Wolf is planning. It is revealed that, Wolf, Hayden, Sparky, Van and Jethro are planning to ambush a gang meeting and steal all their money. Wolf tells Cheryl, who tells Judd. Judd informs Wolf that he knows and Wolf drives to The Rusty Nail where he punches Judd in the face. Hickey tries to arrest Wolf, but he pushes him down and escapes. Cheryl later finds Wolfs home detention bracelet sawn off in the West Family Bathroom. The job goes ahead, but not without a fault, Sparky sets the fire too soon and the gang becomes aware that their money is getting stolen. Wolf escapes however with the money. He goes to a garage where he is going to melt the evidence with battery acid. Judd approaches Wolf saying he knows what Wolf has done and that he will arrest him unless he leaves for ever. Wolf does just that, taking his money and escaping. Wolf's disappearance is treated as suspicious once Jethro's burnt out car is found in the woods. Judd and Cheryl are the chief murder suspects. Cheryl finds Wolf's will and is devastated to find he had an affair with Anne-Marie Gibbs, resulting in a son named Brandon Gibbs. Judd discovers that Wolf's father, Ted West is keeping in contact with Wolf via his phone in the retirement village. Judd sneaks into Ted's room and calls Wolf, he tells Wolf that Ted has a brain tumour. Wolf returns to West Auckland and comforts his father. Wolf kidnaps Cheryl and asks her to escape to Australia with him, she says it is over and Wolf decides to put his plan in motion. Wolf meets Judd at the Rusty Nail where he hands him a brown paper bag. Wolf then goes to the police and talks to Grisham. He says that Judd knew everything about the heist and even got some of the money from it, he then uses the Rusty Nail clip as evidence that Judd accepted the money. Judd gets arrested as Wolf had broken into Judd's car and put a similar brown bag full of money in it. Both Cheryl's men are taken to jail as the season ends. In Outrageous Fortune: The Movie, the West Family receive a cake from Ranger Graeme who announces that Wolf got a fellow inmate to send it. Return to the Family (2007–08) Midway through series three, Cheryl discovers that Wolf has been released from prison. Judd, Ted and Jethro track him down on the second to last episode and find he has a new girlfriend named Sheree Greegan. They announce that Gary Savage is in the West Family lives causing mayhem. Wolf decides to return and sort Gary out. He beats him to a pulp, before deciding to work alongside Gary on Hoochie Mama. The season ends as the Wolf rejoins the family. Gary skips the country, leaving his shares in Hoochie Mama to Wolf. Wolf is living at Jethro's flat with Sheree. He learns that Loretta is trying to sell her baby. He arrives to stop the nonsense and later visits Andrew Colquhoun who is wanting to sell the baby. Wolf organises a party at Andrew's house to persuade him not to buy the baby. Cheryl later tells Wolf she wants to finalise the divorce. Wolf shows disgust at Pascalle's new husband Milt. When Wolf learns Milt has a serious heart problem, he and Falani take Milt to a strip club. Milt later dies in Pascalle's arms. Wolf and Sheree find a house to buy while Cheryl gets angry when Wolf and Nicky leave a huge container outside Hoochie Mama. Jethro steals the container and Van and Munter destroy the drugs it contains. Wolf allows Nicky to send men after Jethro. Wolf later takes a job at Nicky's Gym as a boxing trainer. Wolf gets frustrated at Loretta when she calls a building inspector to lay charges on his new house. Wolf later kicks Loretta out of the West House. He is annoyed when he and Sheree's house becomes flooded after Sheree sabotages it. The West Family are disturbed when they see that Wolf is trying to get back with Cheryl. Wolf gets annoyed when he sees Loretta visit Nicky and he suspects something sexual between them. Loretta and Nicky try to get Wolf involved in a robbery which he turns down as he says it is too risky. He then visits Cheryl and announces he is going straight. The girls go out to Kaseys birthday party and Wolf is forced to babysit Jane. Cheryl later visits him and they talk and drink. When Cheryl leaves, Jethro arrives pretending to be Van saying that Loretta is in trouble doing the bank robbery. Wolf goes to the bank and enters, only to find it has already been robbed and he is arrested. It turns out Loretta, Jethro and Nicky have set him up. Wolf is later released from prison with Loretta's help and he sets about breaking up Pascalle and Nicky. He also breaks up with Sheree and tells Cheryl he loves her, she says she has moved on which Wolf finds hard to believe. Wolf and Jethro later crash Ted and Ngaire's wedding. They purposely get Jethro beaten up by Nicky's men so that Pascalle can see how bad Nicky is. Nicky manages to convince Pascalle that he is good though. Wolf confesses his love to Cheryl again, which she again turns down. A physically sad Wolf then leaves. He tells Pascalle if she needs him to ask Loretta as she has his number, he then drives off. Wolf doesn't physically appear in season 5, but when Cheryl lost her baby, Tama Judd, she went to the bay where her and Wolf spread Helena's ashes. She imagined him for a whole day. The viewer was led to believe that Wolf was actually there. Cheryl and the imaginary Wolf went on to rob a shop and cause havoc around the village. But the hallucinations stop when Cheryl imagines a young version of herself and Wolf on the day they spread Helena's ashes. Pascalle comes to Cheryl's rescue and takes her home. Post-crime (2010–) In Season Six, Mandy reveals that Wolf is living and working in Perth, no longer as a criminal with Gary Savage. She also reveals he is in contact with Cheryl in prison. Appearances Westside Season One * Episode 1: "All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round" * Episode 2: "Is't Far You Ride?" * Episode 3: "Instruments of Darkness Tell Us Truths" * Episode 4: "Our Poison'd Chalice" * Episode 5: "Dire Combustion" * Episode 6: "But for a Wayward Son" Season Two * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 Season Three * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 Outrageous Fortune Series One Behind the scenes Wolf's name was chosen because it's "prowly, dangerous and unique," according to Rachel Lang."Jools asks Rachel" Outrageous Fortune – The Official Site. February 13, 2008. Notes and references Category:Westside Characters Category:Westside Series 1 Characters Category:Westside Series 2 Characters Category:Westside Series 3 Characters __FORCETOC__